Je ne veux pas aimer
by Kazumi-Hime
Summary: Sasuke est atteint d'une grave maladie et personne de son entourage n'est au courant. Il ne veut aimer personne, mais sa vie va être chamboulée le jour ou un blond débarque dans sa classe. 1ère fic NaruSasu.
1. Chapitre 1

Bien le bonjour, c'est ma 1ère fic Narusasu soyez indulgent s'il vous plait. ^Bien evidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : T à cause de la maladie de Sasuke.

Couple : NaruSasu mai tout léger y aura peut-être plus mais c'est pas sur.

Résumé : Sasuke est atteint d'une grave maladie, personne de son entourage n'est au courant, il refuse d'aimer qui quese soit, jusqu'a l'arriver d'un cettain blond qui va tout chambouler dans sa vie.

Je ne veux pas aimer !

Pov Sasuke

S comme : souffrant

I comme : incurable

D comme : désagréable

Et A comme : affreux.

Voila ce que je me dis en pensant à la maladie que je porte en moi depuis maintenant 10 ans. Je me nomme Sasuke Uchiha, je suis brun aux yeux noirs. Je mesure 1m65 pour 45 kilo. Et je suis porteur de la maladie du S.I.D.A. Personne dans mon entourage n'est au courant. Pas même mes parents et mon frère. Je suis atteint de cette maladie depuis l'âge de 5 ans, et je l'ai su immédiatement.

_ Sasuke !

Ca c'est ma maman qui m'appelle pour que je ne sois pas en retard. Je descends les escaliers…

_ Bonjour m'man, lui dis-je

_ Bonjour mon cœur, dépêche-toi tu vas être en retard !

_ Je me dépêche !

Et je sortie. Je vais au lycée Konoha no Natsu. Je suis en seconde 4 avec une classe de déjanté. J'arrive à l'école, je vais dans ma classe et m'asseye directement à ma place.

_ Bonjour Sasuke-kun !

Eh ben, v'là autre chose. C'est Haruno Sakura, elle me courts après depuis qu'elle me connait, c'est-à-dire trop longtemps. Par la suite toute, toute les filles de ma classe viennent vers moi pour me saluer, je ne leur réponds jamais. Notre professeur principale, Hatake Kakashi, arrive et nous dit de nous assoir. Kakashi-senseï ressemble plus à un épouvantail qu'a quelque chose avec ses cheveux blanc et un masque qui cache la moitié de son visage.

_ Bien le bonjour, bande de tête à claque, aujourd'hui, nous avons le privilège d'accueillir un nouvel élève.

Avant que le professeur ne le lui dise, un garçon blond, vêtu d'un pantalon orange et d'une chemise jaune, entra. Il ne porte pas notre uniforme ? A oui, j'ai oublié de le précisé, notre uniforme est composé d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon noir et d'une cravate de la même couleur, en hiver on a juste une veste noir en plus. Donc, revenons au garçon, il se tourne vers nous et je l'observe. Grand, en tout cas plus que moi, musclé, peau halée, trois cicatrices sur chaque joue, on dirait des moustaches de chat, et des yeux bleus azur. Magnifique en gros. Mais qu'est-ce que je pense moi ?

_ Je me nomme Uzumaki Naruto, ravie de vous connaître.

Une voix grave et sensuel, putain ! Je crois que je vire homo. Mais c'est étrange il me semble avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part…

_ Très bien, donc tu iras t'assoir à côté de Sasuke. C'est le garçon au cheveux noir au fond, lui dit Kakashi-senseï.

Il vient donc s'assoir à côté de moi, quand il arrive vers moi il me sourit. Mais dans le genre sourire banane je crois que personne ne le bat. Enfin bref, je l'ignore et regarde en face de moi. Le cours commence enfin. Nous sommes en cours de japonais, une des leçons que je préfère. Fin du cours, Kakashi m'a demandé de venir à son bureau.

_ Qu'y a-t-il senseï ?

_ J'aimerai que tu fasses visiter l'école à Naruto, Sasuke. Me répondit-il.

_ Bien senseï.

Je sors donc en compagnie de Naruto, je lui fait visiter l'école entière pendant toute la pause. Et à la fin de la visite :

_ Merci, Sasuke.

_ Y a pas de quoi. Si tu permets, j'aimerai aller manger maintenant.

Je commence à partir qu'il me retient.

_ Je peux manger avec toi ?

Hein ?

_ Hein ?

_ Quoi hein ?

_ Tu ne veux pas plutôt faire connaissance avec les autres ?

_ Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu m'oblige à aller avec les autres ?

_ C'est que …

Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'il faut que j'aille avaler des médocs qui se trouvent dans mon sac en classe !

_ Bon d'accord.

Il part aller faire connaissance avec les autres personnes de la classe. Avec cette foutu visite, j'ai raté deux heures de cours de maths. Donc je pars en classe, prend mon sac et en sort de médicaments que j'avale sans eau. Et après ça, je ne mange jamais. La seule fois ou j'ai mangé, je me suis enfuis du cours pour aller aux waters vomir. Donc je ne mange plus.

_ Quel merde !

Fin de la pause déjeunée. Tout le monde rentre dans les salles de cours. Maintenant c'est cours d'anglais. Pendant le cours, j'ai la vague sensation d'être constamment observé. C'est dérangeant, je regarde toute la salle et vois que c'est Naruto. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore !

Fin de journée, Naruto n'as pas cessé de me regardé. Je me dépêche de rangé mes affaires et pars de la salle pour rentré cher moi. Plus vite j'y serai, plus vite j'oublierai cette sensation d'être toujours surveillé.

Je vais directement dans ma chambre faire mes devoirs et ne redescend que pour aller chercher de la nourriture. J'ai faim.

Ma mère rentre vers 18h, mon frère 30 minutes plus tard et mon père à 21h. Je ne le vois jamais d'ailleurs, je suis toujours au lit. Ma mère s'inquiète souvent de savoir que je vais me coucher tôt. Mais, à cause des médicaments, je m'endors comme une masse.

Pendant toute la semaine j'ai fait exactement la même chose avant de péter un câble total et de hurler sur Naruto, cela dit en passant qui fait bien 30 centimètre de plus que moi :

_ T'as pas fini de me mater !

Tout le bahut m'a regardé comme si je ressemblais à un extraterrestre.

_ Du calme Sasuke, du cal…

_ JE ME CALMERAI QUE LORSEQUE TU M'AURAS RÉPONDU !

_ …

Il ne sait pas quoi dire, alors je me tire. J'en ai marre qu'on me fixe comme si j'étais différent des autres. Ce qui est un peu le cas, mais je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus.

Pov Naruto

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre lorsqu'il m'a gueulé dessus. Je voulais juste, juste…

_ Hey, Naruto !

_ Hmn ?

Je me retourne et vois Kiba et Neji, mes deux nouveaux potes arrivé vers moi.

_ C'est quoi le problème de Sasuke ? Je

_ Cherche pas. Kiba

_ Il a toujours été comme ça, il ne supporte pas qu'on l'observe de trop près. Neji.

_ Je veux juste devenir son ami moi, et j'ai même pas réussi à formuler une phrase.

_ Laisse tomber tu veux ? Tu te casse trop la tête. Sasuke est un peu, voir beaucoup, asocial. Kiba

_ Mais il n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Je crois que qu'il est devenu comme ça il devait avoir 10 ans. Neji

_ Mais…

_ Pas de mais, Naruto ! Kiba

Je n'insiste pas plus et pars.

Pov Sasuke

Je me retrouve sur le toit de l'école. Je fixe droit devant moi. Mes larmes sécher sur mes joues. Depuis que j'ai cette maladie, je fais tout pour que personne ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Mais je crois que je vais craquer avant de mourir. Je n'ai jamais voulu inquiéter ma mère et mon frère à cause de cette maladie. Comment ça se fait que personne ne soit au courant ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai demandé au medecin familiale de ne rien dire. Il me prescrit des ordonnances pour que j'aille chercher mes médicaments et me faits régulièrement des contrôles. J'en ai par ailleurs un ce soir. Je regarde ma montre et vois qu'il est temps de rentrer en classe.

Pov normal

Sasuke se dirigeait vers la classe, le bond et ses amis y sont déjà. Les cours de la journée passe et Naruto se pose de plus en plus de questions au sujet de Sasuke. Fin des cours

Pov Naruto

Bon, je vais suivre Sasuke pour voir ce qu'il en est et lui poser ma question.

Pov Sasuke

Direction le medecin. Pendant le trajet, j'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi croyant que c'est quelqu'un qui me veut du mal, je commence à courir en espérant arriver à le semer ! J'arrive cher mon medecin, je rentre et dit à la secrétaire, une femme blonde avec des obus à la place des seins.

_ Bonjour Tsunade, je viens voir Jiraya pour mon contrôle.

_ Il t'attend dans la salle habituelle.

_ Merci.

Je vais dans la salle et attend patiemment.

Pov Naruto

Qu'est-ce qu'il est allé faire cher Ero-san et Baa-chan ? Bof, je vais demander à Tsunade

_ Baa-Chan !

_ Tiens, salut gaki

_ Comment vas-tu ?

_ Très bien et toi ?

_ Bien, bien. Dis donc, qu'est-ce que Sasuke viens faire ici ?

_ Uchiha Sasuke ? Il a un contrôle de santé. Pourquoi ?

_ Oh pour rien. Il est ou ?

_ Naruto, les séances d'osculations ne son pas permis au public, à moins d'être de la famille. Et ce n'est pas le cas !

_ Mais euh…

_ Je ne changerais pas d'avis.

_ Il est malade ?

_ Fort possible.

Sasuke malade ?

Pov Sasuke

Jiraya arrive.

_ Tiens, bonjour Sasuke.

_ Bonjour.

_ Tu as bien pris tout tes médicaments ?

_ Oui, tous les jours.

_ Ta boite est vide ?

_ Il m'en reste pour ce soir. Sinon je n'en ai plus.

_ Je vois. Tu iras vers Tsunade à la fin et lui donneras cette ordonnance pour tes médicaments.

_ Très bien.

_ En attendant, on va faire ce que l'on fait à chaque fois.

Il mesure ma taille, prend mon poids (pour vérifier que je reste en bonne santé) me fais faire des exercices physique et me refais un certificat stipulant que je ne peux pas faire de sport.

Pov Naruto

_ Ca fait un moment quand même.

_ Ca ne te regarde pas gaki ! Hurla Tsunade

_ Je sais, mais je dois parler avec Sasuke ! Criais-je

_ Pourquoi donc ?

_ Je me suis un peu mal comporté et je voudrais m'excuser.

_ Je vois. Oh tiens. Jiraya !

_ Tsunade !

_ ERO-SAN !

_ Tiens Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Jiraya

_ Il est venu voir ton patient. Tsunade

_ Naruto ! Jiraya

_ Mais c'est juste parce que je veux lui parler !

Pov Sasuke

J'entends la voix de Naruto et ne sors pas de la salle. J'attends, mais il semble discuter avec Tsunade et Jiraya. Je dois faire vite. Je passe devant Tsunade et lui montre l'ordonnance, elle va me chercher mes médicaments, Naruto discute avec Jiraya et ne me voit donc pas. Tsunade reviens, je la remercie, la salue et salue Jiraya et part en vitesse, pas très vite en gros.

_ ATTEND !

Merde, il me suit ou quoi ?

_ Fous-moi la paix et dégage !

_ Je tiens juste à m'excuser !

_ T'es pardonné mais fous-moi la paix maintenant !

Il ne me lâche pas et continue de me rattraper. Il arrive à ma hauteur et me stop.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ?

Répondre à une question en en posant une autre.

_ Je te suis, car je voulais te demander est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on soit amis ?

Amis ? Jamais de la vie.

_ Amis ? T'en n'a pas assez d'amis ?

_ Je veux que toi et moi soyons amis ! C'est si dur de dire oui ou non ?

Point pour lui, mais je ne veux pas qu'il se rapproche de moi.

_ Non

_ Pardon ?

_ Non je ne veux pas devenir ton ami

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Lâche-moi.

Et cette fois je partis définitivement pour aller me coucher et ne plus le voir avant le lendemain.


	2. Chapitre 2

Pov Sasuke :

Je pourrais presque dire que j'ai passé une bonne nuit mais non, je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi que ce que j'espérais. Ce maudit blond hante mes pensées, aller savoir pourquoi. Je sors de mon lit et pars me préparer pour aller en cours. Je descends et aperçois ma mère.

_ Bonjour maman.

_ Oh, bonjour Sasuke, Dit ma mère en se retournant pour voir qui lui à parler. Comment vas-tu mon chéri ?

_ Très bien. Et toi ?

_ Merveilleusement bien.

Je vais me prendre de quoi manger et vais m'assoir.

_ Au faite Sasu. Dit soudainement ma mère.

_ Hum ?

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ?

_ Pas spécialement. Pourquoi ça ?

Elle me regard fixement, elle me fait peur des fois, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle va deviner que je suis malade.

_ Tu étais déjà coucher quand je suis arrivée.

_ J'étais crevé.

_ Et Jiraya a appelé.

Là sur le coup, je recrache tout ce que j'ai dans la bouche.

_ Il m'a demandé de savoir quand est-ce que tu voulais reprendre rendez-vous.

_ Ah…

Putain, mais on n'a pas idée d'appeler cher les patients quand il y a potentiellement des personnes à qui on ne voudrait pas dire qu'on est malade. Et en plus j'ai du le supplier pour qu'il ne dise rien à mes parents en débuts janvier de cette année. Car oui, même si j'ai dit que je l'ai toujours su. Eh bien, je ne suis au courant que depuis janvier de cette année. J'ai dû supplier, implorer et même faire des promesses complètement idiotes à Jiraya pour qu'il ne dise rien.

_ Je ne lui ai rien dit car je ne savais pas ce qui t'arrangeais le plus. Mais tu va bien mon cœur ?

_ Pourquoi cette question ?

Oula, je la sens mal…

_ Je trouve que tu vas souvent cher lui dernièrement.

_ C'est juste des contrôles de santé régulier.

_ A cause des maladies héréditaires de la famille ?

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous le préciser. Dans ma famille, il a souvent des personnes qui finissent aveugles à causes d'une maladie incurable qui nous rend aveugle dont j'ai oublié le nom (ndlr : Moi de même, ne m'en voulez pas) je vais pouvoir utilisé cette maladie comme excuse.

_ Oui, c'est ça.

_ Mais faut me le dire mon ange ! Dit-elle.

_ Promis, la prochaine fois je n'oublierai pas.

Et je partis pour l'école.

Pov Naruto

J'ai pas tout compris hier soir… mais c'est pas grave, je sais être persévérant donc, ja vais trouver ce qui cloche cher ce mec ! Ahaha !

_ Naruto ! Tu vas être en retard !

_ J'arrive m'man !

C'est ma mère qui vient de hurler, elle se nomme Kushina, elle est rousse et elle a des yeux bleus. Ma mère, c'est la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu.

_ A ce soir m'man, lui dis-je

_ A ce soir poussin. Me répondit-elle.

Et je partis pour l'école.

Pov Sasuke

J'arrive en avance, comme d'habitude en gros. Je vérifie que mes médicament soit bien au fond de mon sac pour éviter qu'on les voit. Je les vois au même endroit que d'habitude. Je suis soulagé, un de ses jours, je sens que je vais les oublier.

_ Sasuke-kun !

Et merde voila les fan-girls. Je ne pourrais jamais passer une journée tranquille !

_ Sasuke-kun, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Ça, c'est Karin, une fille au cheveux rouge que je n'aime pas le moins du monde. Elle est pire que Sakura.

_ Dégage !

_ Quoi ? Et notre amour ? Me dit-elle sur un ton mielleux

_ Je me souviens pas t'avoir dit qu'on sortait ensemble ? Ce qui est vrai, cela dit en passant.

_ Sasuke, tu es vraiment étourdit parfois.

_ Ou toi qui rêve trop.

Sur le coup elle est partit en pleurs vers ses amies se plaindre que je l'ai encore remballé et que malgré tout, je suis trop classe. Y a des fois, j'aimerai lui gueuler que je suis atteint du…je préfère ne pas y pensé finalement.

_ Hello le monde !

Tient, voila l'énergumène qui arrive. Ou Kiba pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris. Il est très énergique contrairement à moi qui suis calme et distant. Il est toujours accompagné de Neji, son « beau-frère », il sort avec Hinata qui est la cousine de Neji.

_ Kiba, sois un peu plus calme, je n'ai pas envie de passer pour l'ami d'un fou. Répliqua Neji.

_ Neji ! Hurla Kiba.

_ Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Oh non, pas pitié qu'il y ait un trou pour que j'aille m'y cacher dedans.

_ Naruto, mon pote ! Lui dit Kiba

_ Salut Kiba. Répondit le dit Naruto

_ Comment cas-tu ?

Tient, il a fait copain-copain avec Neji.

_ Très bien merci Neji. Répondit-il

Il se tourne vers ma table et me regarde, moi j'ai décidé de l'ignorer pour lui faire comprendre que je n'en ai rien à faire de lui. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher.

_ Salut Sasuke ! Me hurla-t-il dessus.

_ Hn.

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Va te faire foutre.

Il me regarde bizarrement. Il me parle comme si on est ami, ce qui n'est pas le cas et je n'en ai pas l'envie.

_ Bah, je t'ai fais quoi ?

_ Hn.

Ne rien répondre, ne surtout pas répondre et encore moins regarder ses yeux bleus, magnifique comme le ciel. Putain mais arrête de penser à ça !

_ Tu m'en veux ?

Evidemment. Mais je préfère l'ignorer. J'ai aussi remarqué que quelqu'un a pensé à lui donné l'uniforme de notre école. De mieux en mieux.

_ Sasuke ?

_ Quoi encore ?

Et merde je lui ai répondu !

Pov Naruto

Depuis que je suis arrivé dans la classe il m'ignore et m'insulte. Mais je ne vais pas baisser les bras si facilement. Môsieur c'est enfin décider à répondre ça fait plaisir…

_ Pourquoi tu me parles pas ? Lui demandais-je

_ Depuis quand tu me parles ? On n'est pas amis alors dégage de ma vue.

Holà, il est pas content. Je lui ai fait quoi ?

Pov Sasuke

Mais qu'il me lâche ! J'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'il me porte un certain intérêt !


	3. Chapitre 3

_Un mois plus tard_

Pov Sasuke

Voila un mois que Naruto a débarqué dans ma vie. Et cela fait un moi aussi qu'il a lancé ce pari complètement stupide

**Flash Back **

**_ **Ecoute, vu que t'as l'air sur les nerfs, je te propose un pari. Me dit-il

_ Quel genre ?

Je me méfie des paris, je les perds tout le temps.

_ Si j'arrive à trouver ce que tu as d'ici un mois, on devient amis, si je trouve pas, je te fiche la paix.

Pourquoi je sens que ça va tourner en relation plus avancé que ça ?

_ C'est d'accord.

**Fin Flash Back**

Alors il m'a sortie toutes les conneries pas possibles en partant de la simple migraine aux maladies tel que la grippe A, voir plus grave encore. Mais sans jamais trouver, et la fin du pari est bientôt la. Non sans plus depuis un mois, mon frère ce doute de quel que chose aussi à propos de ma maladie. Mais lui non plus n'a pas trouvé. Je n'aurai d'ailleurs jamais pensé avoir cette maladie avant que Jiraya ne me l'annonce en début d'année lors d'un simple contrôle de routine. Ma première prise de sang, je préfère ne pas y penser.

_ Alors je ne vois pas.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, je l'avais oublié lui.

_ Bon, alors t'abandonne ? Demandais-je.

_ Hors de question ! Il me reste trois jours ! Me Hurla-t-il.

_ Un, dobe, un seul.

_ Quoi ! Le temps a filé vraiment trop rapidement !

Et voila, il va commencer à se plaindre. 3 jours après ce pari, il est revenu me voir pour me dire que s'il trouvait, il voulait que je lui explique comment je l'ai chopé. Je vais certainement pas lui dire que j'ai eu…un…avec cet homme…qui fait peur quand j'y repense. Au final, je ne veux pas m'en rappeler, Ah si, il est mort en prison, pour plusieurs délits, ça c'est la seule chose qui me rassure et que je veux me rappeler à propos de lui.

Mais revenons à Naruto. Tout le monde agis normalement avec moi depuis que cet énergumène à décider de me côtoyer pour trouver ma maladie.

_ Bon, Sasuke, demain je saurai quelle maladie tu as ! Me cria-t-il

_ Mais bien sur. Fais des recherches alors, car tu risques pas de trouver. Me moquais-je.

Je dis ça, mais au final, j'aime bien sa compagnie. Elle est différente de celle que j'ai eue avant, en étant enfant. Avec d'autres élèves. Et puis, plus j'y pense plus je me dis qu'il faudrait que je l'oublie, que je ne l'aime pas, Sinon, il souffrira le jour ou je mourrai prématurément. Car j'en suis convaincu, je ne passerai pas la barre des vingt ans. Pas que j'ai une santé fragile, juste que c'est un pressentiment.

_ Bon, tu manges avec nous ce midi ? Me demanda Naruto.

_ Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Demandais-je ironiquement.

_ Non, mais je voulais te l'entendre dire.

_ C'est ça, c'est ça, je te crois dobe.

_ Teme !

Kiba et Neji se joigne à nous.

_ Bon, maintenant que vous avez-fini, on peut y aller ? Demanda-Kiba à tout hasard.

_ Kiba, tu devrais savoir que depuis un mois on doit toujours attendre que Naruto traine Sasuke avec lui de force pour, comment le disait-il ? Ah oui, le socialiser. Dit Neji en se moquant ouvertement de Naruto.

_ Bah, c'est pas toi qui m'as dit qu'il est devenu asociale à 10 ans ? Demanda Naruto.

_ Ca, c'est à cause de mes fans-girls. Dis-je.

_ Ah bon ? Dit Naruto ahuri.

_ Bon, on y va sinon y'aura plus de table de libre. Dit Neji impatient (Lui ? Je n'y aurai pas cru)

Nous partîmes donc en direction de la cafétéria pour remplir notre panse.

Je n'aurai d'ailleurs jamais pensé que je pourrai manger quelque chose sans tout vomir après. Mais depuis qu'il me force, je suis obligé et je repoussais mes médicaments. Mais, ça m'a couté, vraiment. Alors depuis je mets mes médocs dans mon repas et les avale. C'est vraiment dégueulasse. Mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour les avaler sans qu'on me voit.

_ Bon, j'ai pratiquement fait le tour, tu veux pas me le dire ! Me cria Naruto.

_ Non, c'est toi qui as voulu deviner. Répondis-je. Alors tu te débrouilles.

_ Teme !

Je ne réponds plus à ces provocations. Ça me fatigue plus qu'autre chose.

Pov Naruto

Je vais trouver, je vais trouver, JE VAIS TROUVER ! Je veux qu'on reste ami et c'est pour cela que je vais trouver ce qu'il a. J'ai pratiquement tout dit. Sauf peut-être celle-là mais ça me parait tellement improbable qu'il l'ait que je ne voit pas l'utilité à la dire. Quoi que…

_ Tu rêvasses ? Me demanda Neji.

_ Non, je réfléchissais.

_ A quoi ? me demanda Kiba.

_ Au pari que j'ai lancé a Sasuke.

_ Dobe. Me dit-il.

_ TEME !

_ Usuratonkashi, regarde ou tu vas.

Qu'il m'énerve, mais qu'il m'énerve. Je vais lui cloué le bec demain. C'est sur et certain.

Pov normal

Nos chers amis sont donc partis manger. Il a eu des disputes, des fous rires et une baston d'insultes entre Naruto et Sasuke.

Ils ont du retourner en cours par le suite, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. La fin des cours :

Pov Sasuke

Bon je file cher moi je m'étale sur mon lit et je fais mes devoirs. Comme ça je ne le vois plus et je suis content. Ah je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? J'ai réussi à en tomber amoureux de Naruto. Je veux vraiment qu'il me laisse, je veux l'oublié, ne plus l'aimer, rester seul, jusqu'à ma mort. En parlant de ça, demain c'est mon contrôle de routine. Faut que je prévienne ma mère sinon elle va encore s'inquiété pour rien.

_ Bon, Sasu, tu restes avec nous ou tu pars ? Me demanda Naruto

_ Je rentre j'ai des trucs à faire.

_ Je vois. Me répondit-il.

Je les salue vite fait et je pars. J'arrive à la maison et surprise, il y a mon frère.

_ Itachi ?

_ Tiens, salut p'tit frère.

_ Qu…que…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu…tu…tu ne travailles p..pa… pas ? Bégayais-je.

_ Non, pas aujourd'hui, on va pouvoir être tous les deux ce soir. Me fit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

_ Youpi, dis-je en faisant une grimace de dégout.

_ Oh, avoue que t'es content. Maman ne rentre pas ce soir, elle va avec père à une réunion pour son boulot.

_ C'est ce que je disais : Youpi.

Non mais vraiment, c'est pas que je l'aime pas mon frère, mais il se doute de plus en plus de quelque chose. Et ça me fait peur. Car si il le découvre, il va forcement le dire à père, père va me dire que je suis la honte de la famille, que je pointe mes fesses devant tous les mecs pour me l'être chopé, il va me demander de quitter la maison et je vais me retrouvé à la rue. Youpi…

_ Sasu ?

_ Hm ? Répondis-je

_ Ca te dis des Onigiris ? Me demanda-t-il

_ Si tu les fais aux légumes et juste aux légumes.

_ Bon d'accord.

Et il partit faire à manger. Moi, je monte dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs, prendre une douche et me changer de l'uniforme de l'école. Je redescends vers 18h30.

_ Ni-san ?

_ Oui ?

_ T'as fini ? Demandais-je

_ Oui, et en plus j'ai eu une folle envie de sushi à la sèche. Donc je t'en ai fais aussi, vu que tu les adore. Me dit-il en souriant.

_ Trop sympa. Merci. Dis-je en souriant.

_ Oh, mon dieu, tu as souris Sasu ! Me hurla-t-il

_ Ben, j'ai pas le droit ?

_ Si mais, c'est juste inhabituelle. D'habitude, tu souris juste à maman.

_ C'est la première personne que je vois le matin.

Nous mangeâmes donc dans le salon en regardant une émission sur la vie des sèches, c'était très instructif. Ensuite je le salue, lui souhaite bonne nuit, je vais dans ma chambre, prend mes médicaments et je lis un peu. Je m'endors aux alentours de 22h.

Le lendemain

Je me réveille et il n'y a personne. Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je déjeune comme tous les matins, je vais m'habillé et pars pour l'école.

Une fois arrivée à l'école je m'assois à ma place.

Le cours commence et je ne vois pas Naruto. Tant mieux. Il ne m'embêtera pas aujourd'hui avec ma maladie.

Fin des cours du matin :

_ SASUKE !

QUOI ? Mais il est pas malade lui ?

_ Pourquoi t'étais pas la ? Demandais-je

_ Parce que je réfléchissais à quelle maladie tu as ! Hurla-t-il

_ Youpi, tu trouveras jamais abandonne.

_ J'ai trouvé idiot !

Quoi ?


	4. Chapter 4

_ J'ai trouvé, me répéta-t-il en me sautant dessus.

Ne le regarde pas, ne plonge pas dans son regard bleu océan qui te fait rêver depuis plus de trois semaine. Non arrête, il te veut du mal avec sa peau caramel qui à l'air bonne à gouter. Rahhh !

_ Tu veux pas aller sur le toit ? Demandais-je

_ Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que tout le monde le sache ? Me dit-il avec un sourire à me faire fondre.

_ Je veux juste pas que tout le monde le sache. Et je n'ai pas peur. Baka.

_ Teme ! Me hurla-t-il

Sans lui demandé son avis je lui pris le bras et l'emmena de force sur le toit. Une fois en haut :

_ Bon vas-y, je t'écoute. Dis-je

_ Alors, j'ai ressassé pendant toute la nuit même si je me disais que c'était peu probable…dit-il sur de lui.

_ Et la conclusion est …demandais-je un peu irrité

_ Tu as le VIH !

Merde…merde…ET MERDE ! Il a trouvé comment il a fait ça ! Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, JE VAIS LE TUER !

_ Comment ?

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-il

_ Comment as-tu trouvé ? Hurlai-je

_ Oh du calme, dit-il pour apaiser ma colère. Au début j'y pensais, mais je me suis dis que c'était pas possible vu ton âge, et puis c'est la seule maladie que j'ai pas encore dit donc c'est juste une déduction.

Putain, enfaite il est pas si con que ça mon blondinet, depuis quand c'est mon blondinet ?

_ Oh putain…

_ Ehehe, j'ai gagné notre pari, tu dois tenir parole et me raconter ce qui t'es arrivé. Me dit-il tout content tel un chien qui vient de recevoir un os.

_ Plus tard…

_ Non, maintenant ! Cria-t-il

_ On a cours, dis-je.

Et je pars, il ne me suis pas, c'est pas grave plus vite je serai en classe moins il n'aura de temps pour avoir les infos qu'il veut. J'arrive en classe et m'assied à ma place. Le cours se passe sans aucun souci. Je repense juste à comment je vais devoir lui raconter ce que j'ai vécu.

Fin des cours :

Je sors de ma salle de cours et me dirige vers mon casier. Et au moment où j'ai ouvert la porte quelqu'un la referme tout de suite. Je me retourne et aperçois Naruto. Je me lève et me met en face de lui.

_ Tu sais je me serai pas enfui pour ne pas te le raconter, je tiens parole. Lui dis-je

_ Oui, mais sait-on jamais.

Putain mais c'est qu'il est vraiment pas con ce mec. Il a pas de bonne note, mais alors il a un sens de l'observation et de la logique incroyable, tant que c'est pas pour l'école.

_ Bon tu me racontes ? Me demanda-t-il

_ Je peux d'abord prendre mes affaires et on va dans un endroit tranquille ? Demandais-je

Il semble réfléchir, il doit peser le pour et le contre ou alors il cherche le piège, mais y en a pas.

_ D'accord.

Je me baisse et vais chercher mes affaires, ensuite je me retourne et le prend par le bras. Je l'emmène dans un parc peu fréquenté. Je m'assois et lui reste debout planté devant moi. Je commence alors à lui raconter mon histoire.

_ Alors déjà, avant que je ne te raconte ce qui m'ait arrivé, sache que si personne n'est au courant c'est pour une raison personnelle et que si tu le dévoiles à quelqu'un je serai obligé de prendre certaine mesure pour te faire avaler ta langue.

Il me regarde et souris. Il me dit ensuite

_ Cela ne sortira pas de ma ouche je te le promets.

Je le regarde et il me sourit encore plus, je commence à rougir jusqu'à devenir rouge tomates voir peut-être même pivoine.

_ Bon, alors :

_**Flash back : **_

_Je marche tranquillement pour rentrer cher moi, j'ai 5 ans depuis 3 jours et maman m'a promit qu'aujourd'hui elle me ferait un plat avec beaucoup de tomates. J'adore ça. Soudainement je sens une main sur ma bouche. J'essaye de hurler mais me rend bien vite que je n'y arrive pas._

__ Reste tranquille mon garçon sinon tu vas avoir très mal. Me dit un homme dont la voix m'ait inconnu._

_Je continu de me débattre et je crois que je m'évanoui, car tout devient noir autour de moi. Je me réveille plus tard et je suis couché sur un lit, un grand lit d'ailleurs, mais c'est pas cher moi ! Je connais pas, je veux partir, je veux voir maman, MAMAN !_

__ Tiens, tu es réveillé ? Tant mieux, plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite personne ne s'en rendra compte._

_Je comprends pas. Mais quand je le regarde, il a la peau blanche, pire qu'un fantôme (à 5 ans on ne connait pas les cadavres XD) des yeux qui ressemble vaguement à ceux des serpents. Il me fait peur._

__ Vous…vous…vous me voulez…qu…qu…quoi ? J'ai…ri…ri…rien fait m…m…moi. Dis-je tremblant de peur en voyant qu'il était nu devant moi. J'aimais pas ça du tout._

__ Moi ? Mais rien. Je veux juste joué. Tu ne veux pas joué avec moi ?_

_Je le regarde et fait non de la tête, j'ai peur, je veux voir maman. Maman, ou es-tu ? J'ai peur…Il s'avance alors vers moi, et se couche sur moi. J'ai mal, il est lourd, trop lourd. Par la suite, je sens quelque chose rentré en moi, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ça fais mal._

__ Arrêtez, s'il vous plait vous me faites mal. J'AI MAL ! AU SECOURS ! MAMAN !_

_Il ne s'arrête pas pour autant et je le sens bouger et je ne cesse de hurler que j'ai mal, qu'il me fait mal. Je me suis évanouie une deuxième fois à cause de la douleur. _

_Lorsque je me réveille, je suis devant ma maison, qui est juste en face de mon école, je me dis que j'ai fait un cauchemar._

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Naruto est par terre à la fin de mon récit. Enfin, c'est pas tout a fait la fin…Je le vois hésitant, il veut poser une question.

_ Pose-la. Dis-je

_ De quoi ? Demanda-t-il

_ T'as question, dis-je très calme.

Il semble réfléchir. Puis la pose :

_ Ok, alors tu t'es fait violer et tu as fais quoi, parce qu'un gamin de 5 ans en parle forcément.

_ J'en ai parlé. Quand je me suis relever j'avais mal au fesse et je me suis rendu compte que c'était pas un rêve. J'ai ouvert la porte il n'y avait personne cher moi. Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre. J'ai attendu que ma mère rentre. J'ai foncé dans ses bras et j'ai pleuré toute les larmes de mon corps. Le lendemain, elle m'a emmené à l'hôpital pour faire des testes au cas où l'homme avait des maladies transmissible sexuellement. Lorsqu'on les a reçu il était négatif, mais j'ai appris plus tard que pour que certaines maladies soit visible dans une prise de sang il faut attendre une semaine. C'est aussi ce qu'on appelle un faux teste

_ Et ton père ? Me demanda-t-il

_ Il n'a rien voulu savoir, il a dit « si mon fils se fait agresser autant que je me suicide pour ne pas avoir de honte sur moi ». Donc, quand je l'ai appris au mois de janvier avec ma seconde prise de sang, j'ai supplié Jiraya de ne jamais le dire à mes parents et en échange je fais tout ce qu'il veut.

_ Quoi ? Hurla-t-il, c'est dangereux de faire ça avec Ero-senin ! Il peut te demander des trucs pas nets.

_ Naruto, j'ai 15 ans, que veux-tu qu'il fasse avec moi ?

_ Vu comme ça…

_ J'ai du lui promettre que je servirais de cobaye pour un nouveau médicament pour ralentir le processus du sida, résultat, je n'ai pas de plaque, pas de perte de cheveux et je ne suis pas maigrelet.

_ Et tu vis avec ça depuis 10 ans ?

_ 4 mois, avant j'étais pas au courant.

_ Mais, mais…

_ Ecoute, franchement ça ne change rien à ma vie pour moi, après, si toi ça te gène de me parler, je comprendrais. C'est pas grave, je suis resté tout seul pendant 5 ans, ça me pose pas de problème.

Il me regarde comme si j'avais dit la pire connerie qui existe au monde. Puis il se lève et s'approche de moi, n'avance pas sinon je vais finir rouge de la tête aux pieds ! Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et me force à le regarder dans ses magnifiques yeux océan qui m'ont tant fait fantasmer depuis que je les ai vus.

_ Le pari portait aussi sur si on restait amis, et personnellement, je ne veux pas te perdre en tant qu'ami. Et si c'est possible j'aimerai bien avoir plus…Me dit-il

_ Hein ?

Hein ? Il…il…il veut qu'on sorte ensemble ? Non mais il est déranger ! Je lui apprends que j'ai une grave maladie, que je risque à tout moment de mourir à cause d'une stupide maladie que je n'ai jamais au grand jamais voulu avoir ? Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre de ça ! J'ai déjà assez souffert tout seul, je ne veux pas qu'on soit deux !

_ Mais…mais…tu veux quoi de moi ? Criais-je

_ Ca…Fit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je le vois fermer les yeux et poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, elles sont douces et sucrées à la fois. J'aimerai bien en profiter mais si je fais ça, il va savoir que je l'aime et ça je ne le veux pas. Je ne veux pas aimer, même si j'y suis obligé. Je le repousse comme je peux mais il est plus fort que moi et je n'arrive pas à le repousser. Au secours, S.O.S sauvetage à la noyade ! La seule chose que je trouve à faire c'est…

_ Ahhh ! Hurla-t-il

…de lui foutre un coup là où ça fait mal. Il tombe à genou et moi, comme un lâche je m'enfui. Je ne me retourne pas je ne veux pas qu'il voit comme je suis rouge et à quel point j'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je cours et cours encore. Que je finis par arriver dans une ruelle que je ne connais pas, je ferai mieux de retourner en arrière, mais alors que je commençais à faire demi-tour on me met quelque chose sur la bouche et plus rien…

Pov Naruto

Putain, mais ça fais mal ! Quel con, mais quel con ! J'aurai du savoir qu'il n'aurait pas voulu, je suis vraiment con ! Au moment où je l'ai senti se lever, je l'ai regardé partir en courant. D'un côté, je me dis qu'on se verra demain et qu'on pourra s'expliquer mais d'un autre ça fais mal de faire repousser, surtout en prenant un coup la où il ne faut pas.

Je me lève au bout de 5 minutes et rentre cher moi. Ma mère n'est pas présente et mon père de même. Je monte dans ma chambre et une fois à l'intérieur je m'étale sur mon lit.

_ PUTAIN ! Hurlais-je

Voila le chapitre 4 ^^

J'espère qu'il vous à plus et on se voit la semaine prochaine. j'arriverai pas à poster Samedi je suis pas présente navré

Sasuke : Tu te fous de ma gueule la ?

Kazumi : Non. POurquoi ?

Sasuke : TU me fais poireauté une semaine pour savoir ce qui m'arrive ?

KAzumi : Bah...oui. Mais la semaine prochaine ce sera surtout autour de Naruto.

Sauske : QUOI ?

KAzumi : Bah...oui...on te verra que Samedi 8 janvier...

SAsuke : Tuer moi par pitier !

Kazum (Sourire sadique): Avec un beretta 96 ? J'ai le droit ?

A la semaine prochaine


	5. Chapter 5

Pov Naruto

J'ai du m'endormir un moment car ma mère est venu me réveiller.

_ Mon chéri, ça va ?

Elle me regarde avec de grand yeux, je me demande bien pourquoi.

_ Tous va pour le mieux, pourquoi cette question ?

Elle me regarde à nouveau, mais cette fois elle approche son visage du mien pour me regarder de plus près. Elle pose un doigt sur mes joues et me dit :

_ Tu as pleuré.

Je me lève et lui hurle dessus

_ Mais pas du tout !

_ Arrête de mentir je te connais par cœur. Me dit-elle calmement

_ …

Elle ne dit plus rien mais attend patiemment que je continue ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver tout de suite. Quoi que…

_ On m'a jeté comme un mal propre.

_ Qui ça ? Demanda-t-elle surprise

_ Une personne que j'aime beaucoup et qui n'as pas l'air de m'aimer autant que je l'aime.

_ Une fille ? Mais voyons mon fils, c'est normal qu'elle te repousse, c'est pour te mettre au défi de la séduire encore plus …

_ C'est un garçon, l'interrompais-je.

_ Oh…, me répondit-elle.

Elle ne me dit rien de plus si ce n'est que je vais être en retard à l'école. J'ai dormi autant que ça ? Je me sens nul, j'ai rien fais de bien, j'aurai peut-être du lui demander si il m'aimait. Mais non, moi étant moi j'ai foncé comme un con.

Je pars de cher moi en courant et arrive à l'école 5 minutes plus tard. Je vais directement dans ma classe et attend que Sasuke arrive pour m'excuser. J'attends 10, 15, 20 minutes avant que le cours ne commences et que je remarque que Sasuke est malade. Bon, je passerai cher lui pour m'excuser, ça sers beaucoup de le suivre souvent.

La fin de journée arrive plutôt lentement par rapport aux autres jours. J'ai dit à tous les professeurs que j'amènerai les feuilles des Sasuke et ils me les ont tous donner, c'est un bonne excuse pour le voir ça au moins.

J'arrive devant cher lui et frappe à la porte, j'entends quelqu'un arriver à toute vitesse et ouvrir la porte.

_ Sasuke ?

Une femme ? Sasuke lui ressemble beaucoup, ça doit être sa mère.

_ Bonjour, je viens amener des feuilles de cours pour…

_ Tu n'aurais pas vu mon fils ? Me demande-t-elle

Je réponds peu sur de moi

_ Il n'est pas malade ? Il n'est pas venu en cours donc j'ai pensé…

Elle me dit affoler :

_ Il n'est pas rentré hier soir, on pense qu'il a fugué.

Elle s'effondre en pleure sur moi. J'essaye de la consoler comme je peux. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Elle m'invite à l'intérieur pour qu'on puisse parler un petit peu, enfin elle veut que je lui dise si je l'ai vu hier après-midi et oui c'est le cas.

Avant qu'elle ne commence son interrogatoire un coup de téléphone sonne, elle va naturellement répondre.

_ Famille Uchiwa, Mikoto à l'appareil.

Elle ne dit plus rien si ce n'est qu'elle est de nouveau entrain de pleuré.

_ Je vous remercie.

Elle se retourne vers moi en larmes et me dit subitement

_ Il est à l'hôpital.

Je n'en reviens pas ! Il… lui…à l'hôpital ? Mais pourquoi ?

Pas le temps de continuer de penser que sa mère m'emmène à l'hôpital. J'espère qu'il va bien…

Voila le cinquième chapitre !

Je suis vraiment désolé mais mon ordi à décider qu'il ne voulait re fonctionner que maintenant. Vous avez donc mes plus plates excuses.

Et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre.


	6. Chapitre 6

POV Naruto

Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi sa mère m'a emmené avec elle. C'est vrai quoi un parfaite inconnu vient cher vous vous annoncez que votre fils n'est pas venu à l'école et vous paniquez de suite. J'ose la regarder et lui parle :

_ Pourquoi m'emmener vous avec vous ? Demandais-je

_ Si vous êtes un ami de mon fils vous devrez avertir l'école de son état s'il lui arrive malheur. Me répondit-elle.

_ Je comprends.

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital, elle donne le nom de Sasuke. Après avoir obtenu le numéro de sa chambre, elle m'embarque avec elle et m'entraine jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois arriver devant une porte, quoi de plus normal, nous entrons.

Il est là, immobile. Avec des blessures partout. Un medecin arrive.

_ Bonjour Madame. Dit-il.

_ Bonjour, répondit-elle, comment va-t-il ?

_ Très mal Madame. Il risque de mourir dans la semaine. Je suis navré.

_ Mourir dites-vous ? Mais comment peut-il mourir à cause de blessures tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ? Répliqua-t-elle paniquée.

_ Votre fils, est atteint du VIH. Et je pense depuis bien longtemps pour être aussi vulnérable. Répondit le medecin calmement.

_ Du sida ? Mais, il n'a eu aucune relation depuis…

Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas se rappeler de son viol. Mais d'un côté c'est compréhensible.

_ Vous aviez fait une prise de sang ? Demanda-t-il

_ Le jour d'après oui.

_ Il faut attendre une semaine avant que le virus ne soit visible.

Je tourne mon regard vers elle et vois son visage horrifié. Elle vient aussi de comprendre qu'elle a fait une grosse erreur qui a conduit son fils dans cet état. Elle ne peut rien faire d'autre que de subir.

_ Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ? Demande-t-elle au bord des larmes.

_ 3 jours, 5 tout au plus. Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous. Dit-il en ayant l'air de s'en foutre complètement.

Elle s'effondre en larmes cette fois, elle ne peut plus supporter le choc. Je m'agenouille à côté d'elle et la sert contre moi en essayant de retenir mes larmes. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, non, je ne le supporterai pas !

Sa mère m'a laissé être au près de lui pendant les jours qui ont précéder sa mort. Elle, elle restait cher elle en prévenant son mari et son fils ainé de l'état de leur cadet.

C'est le troisième jour qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Mais, il respirait mal, je crois que sa fin est proche. Oh non, par pitié non.

Il tourne sa tête vers moi et semble surprit de me voir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? Me dit-il

_ Je veille sur toi.

_ Complet…ement…débile.

Il tousse du sang, je me rapproche pour essayer de l'aider mais, il me repousse comme il peut.

_ Tu vas mourir, lui dis-je.

_ Je sais.

_ Et c'est tout ce que cela te fait ? Hurlais-je sur lui.

_ Je m'y attendais un peu de toute façon.

Ses yeux continu de fixer le plafond, il m'ignore, vu que sa mort arrive, autant lui révéler sa maintenant.

_ Sasuke…

_ Oui ? Dit-il en tournant sa tête vers moi.

_ Je…Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Je t'aime, t'as pas le droit de me laisser tout seul.

Il me regarde avec un regard désolé pendant que mes larmes coulent toutes seules.

_ Moi aussi…

Je ne pus résister et me pencha pour l'embrasser, il me répondit comme il peut. C'était, c'est et ce sera le plus chaste baiser que j'échange avec lui. Je sens ses lèvres bouger lentement. Et puis soudain, plus rien. Il ne bouge plus ses lèvres.

Et la j'entends un biiiiiip. Je lève la tête, mon regard encore sur ses lèvres. Je tourne ma tête vers la machine qui compte les battements de son cœur et vois qu'ils sont à zéro.

Il…il est…il est mort…Non…Ce n'est pas juste. Non… NON !

_ AHHHH !

Je tourne la tête et vois sa mère dans le même état que moi en larmes. Elle fonce sur lui et lui murmure des mon « mon bébé »…ça doit être plus dur pour elle. Je me retourne et vois 2 autres personnes avec elle. Certainement son fils et son mari, celui qui parait être le plus jeune laisse aussi ses larmes couler alors que le père semble essayer de se contrôler.

10 ans plus tard :

Me revoilà, âgé de 27 ans, marié avec Hinata Hyuga, avec 2 enfant une fille et un fils. La fille est magnifique, quant à mon fils, j'ai décidé de l'appeler Sasuke. Je sais. Ce n'est pas très original, mais…c'est pour moi une façon de ne pas l'oublier lui. De me rappeler que je l'ai aimé et que je l'aime encore.

Hinata le sais, mais je n'arrête pas de lui dire que c'est elle que j'aime le plus. Elle me croit, et moi-même je suis entrain de me dire que c'est peut-être la vérité, que je l'aime plus que je n'ai aimé Sasuke.

En parlant de lui : j'ai gardé contact avec sa famille. Je parle beaucoup avec Mikoto, sa mère. Et je n'arrête pas de lui dire que s'il était vivant aujourd'hui, j'aurai pu être avec lui, par ailleurs, on lui rend hommage tout les ans. C'est une façon pour nous de continuer de le faire vivre dans nos mémoires et notre cœur.

Je fais aussi des dons, tous les ans, le premier décembre (journée internationale de la lutte contre le sida), à la recherche contre le VIH. Car je me dis qu'une personne ayant cette maladie à le droit d'avoir des soins et qu'on ne abandonner sous aucun prétexte.

C'est ce que m'a appris Sasuke, en voulant tout garder pour lui, pour protéger son entourage. Car effectivement, c'est sa famille qu'il a protégé et non lui, il aurait pu tout avouer mais non. Ce petit gars, était fort et plus que ce que les gens peuvent imaginer. C'est pour cela, qu'il ne faut pas juger. On l'a aimé en ignorant et on l'a aimé en en ayant conscience.

Pourquoi est-ce que personne d'autres n'aurait le droit d'avoir cette chance : D'être aimer malgré cette fichue maladie.

DESOLE ! Mn ordi a denouveau buguer et je n'ai ren pu faire j'ai perd toute mes donnée et j'ai donc du refaire toute la fin.

Sinon, voila c'est la fin. Je la réecrirai mais pas tout de suite. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment.

Autrement vous risquez de me revoir en Avril avec une nouvelle fic, que j'aurai écrit à l'avance. Si vous voulez plus de détail. Ce sera avec plaisir que j'en donne. Et merci de m'avoir aider à progresser avec vos rewiews


End file.
